disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack-in-the-Box (Fantasia 2000)
The Jack-in-the-Box is the main antagonist in the Piano Concerto No. 2 segment of Fantasia 2000. Development The Jack-in-the-Box went through several different designs during the production of the segment, including those of a king, clown, melodrama villain, and pirate. Role in the film At night, when all the toys in a boy's room come to life, the Jack-in-the-Box is the second to do so. The first toy to come to life, the Ballerina, catches his interest, and he decides that he must have her for himself. However, his attempts to woo her fail miserably. Things get more complicated for him when the Tin Soldier arrives and wins the Ballerina over with his kind personality. Angered, the Jack-in-the-Box confronts the couple, traps the Ballerina under a glass, and attempts to do away with the Tin Soldier. He first tries throwing some blocks at the Tin Soldier in order to knock him out of the window, only to have the hero knock them back at him with his bayonet. However, when he tosses a wooden boat at his opponent, the Tin Soldier is successfully eliminated and the Ballerina is left at his mercy. While the Tin Soldier is away, the Jack-in-the-Box tries once again to win over his would-be girlfriend, this time by offering her some plastic roses. Remembering what he did to her friend, the Ballerina rejects him again. Infuriated, he leaps forward and tries to grab her, only for him to hit his head on the door of the toy castle. On the night that the Tin Soldier returns home, the Jack-in-the-Box becomes more determined than ever to have the Ballerina and grabs her, roughly forcing her to dance with him. Angered, the Tin Soldier rushes to her side to protect her, at which point the Jack-in-the-Box pulls out a sword, and continuously tries to strike his rival, chasing him to the edge of the table. Thinking he has the Tin Soldier cornered, the Jack-in-the-Box leaps toward him to finish him off. However, the Tin Soldier blocks his sword with his bayonet and pushes him over the edge of the table, where he falls into the fireplace below and immediately burns to death. Design The Jack-in-the-Box is a large toy encased in a brown music box with pink diamond-shaped markings on the sides and spots of gold paint on the corners. When out of it, he resembles a jester with a long, pointy nose, brown beard, bald head and rosy cheeks. He is dressed in a blue harlequin outfit, complete with a gold-lined collar and a purple-and-blue-hat with two points, each with a bell at the end. His head takes up the majority of his coiled body, while his arms are smaller in comparison. Due to the box acting as the lower portion of his body, he can only hop around as mobility. Gallery F2000 57.png F2000 61.png F2000 63.png F2000 65.png F2000 66.png fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-box's death JackintheBoxConcept (1).jpg JackintheBoxConcept (2).jpg JackintheBoxFrenchSoldier.jpg|Concept of the Jack-in-the-Box as a French soldier JackintheBoxKing (1).jpg|Concept of the Jack-in-the-Box as a King JackintheBoxKing (2).jpg JackintheBoxMellodrama.jpg|Concept of the Jack-in-the-Box as a 19th-century Melodrama Villain JackintheBoxClown.jpg|Concept of the Jack-in-the-Box as a Clown by Hans Bacher. JackintheBoxPirate.jpg|Concept of the Jack-in-the Box as a Pirate JackintheBoxCrazy (2).jpg JackintheBoxCrazy.jpg JackintheBoxBiancaMajolie.jpg|The Jack-in-the-Box as he appears in the 1938 storyboards by Bianca Majolie Trivia * In the original story, the Jack-in-the-Box was a black goblin who lived in a snuffbox. It is implied that he may have been the one who caused the Tin Soldier to fall out the window, but it is also said that it may have been the wind. * In the original story, it is not the Jack-in the-Box who perishes in the fire but rather the Tin Soldier and Ballerina. * In a 1938 set of storyboards for a short-film version of the segment by Bianca Majolie, the Jack-in-the-Box appears as a green demon-like creature with horns and pointy ears. The ending shows him pushing the soldier into the fireplace, but, much to his dismay, the Ballerina jumps in right after. *The Jack in the Box bears some resemblance to Frollo. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Silent characters Category:Objects Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Bullies Jack-in-the-Box (Fantasia) Jack-in-the-Box (Fantasia) Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Fantasia characters Category:Unofficial Disney Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fantasia objects Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon